Point Blank: Warframe
by RedStar7481
Summary: How much will you give to protect the rights and lives of the people who took yours away? How much will you sacrifice to keep the people who killed your family? How much pain will you take for those who gunned down your comrades? The answer? Everything. AU and OC
1. Chapter 1

**Heya guys! The first chap to Point Blank Warframe is here! I hope you guys like it.  
**

* * *

On 2015, 12th of September the world changed like never before. In Japan, several hundred nuclear missiles were hijacked and fired at the nation. Yet when annihilation was certain, a powered exoskeletal mech suit appeared and destroyed all the missiles with weapons and maneuverability that the world had never seen before. That day is help in both fame and infamy, it was the day the unveiling of the Infinite Stratos happened. These machines made every weapon on the planet obsolete in nearly every category in just a simple display. The world just watched as thousands of years of warfare and technology was put out the window by this suit, and every nation left at the mercy of one nation.

Chaos ran through the world like hellfire, hundreds of countries issued a call to arms and raised all the might their armies could possibly muster. Vast land reduced to smoldering wastelands, cities razed to the ground, some even vaporized, bodies piled high as mountains in a scale of destruction never before seen. Each country scrambled for the IS, and those that acquired them were set upon by the other armies like rabid wolves, ripping them to shreds.

Eventually, after a dead pilot and her IS were captured, the knowledge of how to make IS became know to all sides, and as a result hundreds of them were made. An apocalyptic war seemed just on the horizon. A great, final ending of life.

I was only 12 years old when World War III came to my home, the lonely mountain village of Estosadok, Russia. I, a simple peasant boy, was given a rifle and a ragged old uniform and told to fight the most technologically advanced machines ever made to protect my family. The IS came and we, the men of Estosadok, fought bravely and fiercely.

We did not succeed, Estosadok was destroyed and my family, my entire village, died in the aftermath. Some from sickness, some by the hands of invading soldiers. A little girl and I were the only surviving remnants of Estosadok, and by some miracle we found refuge in the metro tunnels of Moscow. There, others had fled for safety from the wars that raged on the surface. Many of us banded together, and we decided that as proud men and women of Russia, we wouldn't allow our cities to fall to foreign dogs.

We took our time, gathering weapons and tools from the surface, before we went on the offensive and took the fight to the dogs on the surface.

It took two years for the fighting to cease.

Fear of the finale of the apocalyptic WW3 forced a coalition of countries who possessed the IS to band together and form the Northern European Special Technology Society, or NESTS. Dedicated to regulating IS, NESTS enlisted the help of Tabane Shinonono to try and make peace.

When the warring countries saw several high-powered countries as well as Tabane ally, all fighting slowed, then finally, beautifully ceased.

The Alaska Treaty was drafted, and all countries were given IS Cores so that no one country could dominate another.

What bullshit, it didn't matter what people said, IS was a weapon through and through. And that's exactly what people used them as, weapons of fear.

As a response, NESTS called for countries to take it upon themselves to create IS regulation groups within their militarizes.

Thats where I come in.

That same peasant boy who lived in filth and fear was now a warrior in the Russian NESTS organization.

Battlefield Engineering Automaton Regime, or just BEAR for short. An organization dedicated to the policing and, at times, destruction of IS and IS pilots around the globe.

BEAR has become one of the most powerful NESTS organizations in the world, and eventually gained status as a sort of nation-state, its own country.

Within BEAR, many wonderous technological advancements were made. Advanced supercomputers, high-tech weapons and even androids. But the best invention that BEAR became recognized for was the Warframe mechs. Exoskeletal mech suits, developed in 2020, as the male response to the IS. These mechs have been the main mechanical unit in BEAR for years despite being inherently inferior to the IS, though the fact that both male and females can pilot the mech does make it a attractive alternative.

Since its creation, BEAR has claimed an impressive service record earning several dozen high commendations from countries all over the world for actively defending them from terrorists. More infamously recognized for their total of 58 Rouge IS kills to date, and thousands of infantry kills. But the threat of IS terrorism lived on despite BEARs best effort.

After the discovery of Ichika Orimura, the only man alive who can pilot the IS, things have calmed down considerably. And, with Orimura's acceptance into the Academy and much debating, it has opened a window for BEAR to place a peacekeeping agent into the campus as a student to assess and monitor the functions of the institution.

A year after Ichika Orimura got into the academy, BEAR managed to bargain an agent onto the campus

And guess who got the job?

* * *

**IS Academy Tram system  
**

* * *

"Big news in the IS community today," A middle aged male reporter said excitedly on the only TV in the short monorail cab. "Adding to the discovery of Ichika Orimura a few months ago, it has been revealed that the Russian NESTS nation-state known as BEAR has sent an agent to the Academy. While the agent's identity is a secret for security reasons, BEAR officials have confirmed that this procedure is to strengthen ties between the two factions."

I could have sworn that he mumbled "lucky bastard" under his breath.

"Hear that, Sargent?" A European girl with very pale skin and contrasting dark brown hair asked me excitedly with unnaturally bright blue eyes. "You're famous!"

The girl was looking out of the window and couldn't help but comment on everything that we passed by. She was dressed in a blue long sleeved denim jacket that cut off at the midsection with a tight green shirt underneath that gripped her attractive slim form nicely, she also was dressed in a khaki skirt and black stockings and shoes.

I gave the girl a deadpan look, "Kisa, how is it that I got stuck with this mission? I'm a soldier, not a damned diplomat."

Kisa gave me a smile, "I dunno, maybe you won a lottery or something?"

"And whats up with the way you are dressed? We aren't going on a field trip you know." I asked, motioning to her getup.

She looked down at her clothes. "I was told that this what girls wear to look cute."

I raised an eyebrow, "And why are you trying to look cute when we are like a mouse in a den of snakes?"

"I was made aware that girls are concerned greatly with their appearance, and I have decided to try it." Kisa retorted. "I notice that you have chosen to wear casual clothing as well, albeit militarized versions of casual attire. "

My clothes consisted of a black leather jacket with two white stripes on the right shoulder, a orange shirt, black pants with two skinny orange lines running down the legs, and black boots. Not really my style, but these clothes were interwoven with high grade Kevlar, making them battle ready for emergency attacks.

I sighed, and looked out of the window of the tram at the blue waters rushing past us. "Whatever the thinking behind this was, it seemed I am to test the waters in the ISA for now."

Kisa pursed her lips, "You don't seem very excited for your mission, are you constipated?"

I practically facepalmed right there. "Your ability to read the atmosphere astonishes me every time." I said in mock awe.

Kisa smiled brightly, "Thats so nice of you to say Sargent! I have studied atmospheric science in the past, and gained high marks on tests including the aerology masters exam."

I rolled my eyes, "I was being sarcastic Kisa."

Kisa blinked and copied my movement of rolling her eyes. "I wish you wouldn't do that, you of all people know that HUSKs have difficulty reading sarcasm."

HUSKs, HUmanoid Synthesized caretaKers. They were androids, synthetic humans built as helpers to BEAR personnel. At one time no more then clever AI, however recent advances in tech has made it so that they can inhabit a physical body and even experience emotions, making them incredibly lifelike alongside their vast intelligence. HUSKs have proven to be very useful in the intelligence and espionage fields. But despite their extreme smarts, HUSKs can get confused quite easily by word plays, double meanings, and sarcasm among other things.

I grinned slightly. "I'm sorry, but the comment you made was a little inappropriate."

Kisa's eyes flashed, "Very well, the comment has been moved to the insult folder."

I wasn't about to confuse her further by telling her it wasn't really an insult.

"I'm just a little wary about the sudden change of heart the ISA has had about letting BEAR in." I said plainly. "The ISA had always been extremely stoic in their views of only allowing students into the academy, So I thought it very interesting that they let both a man and a HUSK, both members of an organization that, up until a few years ago, was its sworn enemy into their territory so easily."

Kisa nodded in agreement, "I suppose that Mr. Orimura had loosened them up enough for BEAR to slip inside as well, but haven't you considered that the ISA might want to make allies of us?"

I shrugged and cracked my knuckles. "Who knows what their angle in all this is? We'll just have to wait and see."

Kisa made a whirring noise. "A mouse in a den of snakes." She said in a perfect imitation of my voice.

"An accurate comparison, but I wish you wouldn't record my voice like that." I said, slightly annoyed.

Kisa put on a pouty face, "I like having your voice to listen to when you aren't with me." She suddenly grinned, "Plus I can scare people in dark hallways!"

It always surprised me that an artificial human with the intelligence of a supercomputer could have the personality of a seven year old sometimes.

A buzzing in my pocket took me out of my thoughts, and I took the cell phone out and pressed the Talk button.

"Revenant 0-1 here."

"Revenant 0-1, this is Overlord." A gruff Russian voice said, belonging to an older man by the sound of it. "Requesting situational report."

I rolled my eyes, my cell phone had more internal security then hackers knew what to do with, adding call signs was just to keep the pencil pushers back home something to do. But protocol is protocol.

"Revenant 0-1 here, situation is normal. ETA to destination is 15 mikes." I responded.

"All copy, good luck Revenant 0-1. We'll contact you once you arrive."

"Copy that." I hung up and sighed again. Man, some people are so paranoid.

Kisa cocked her head at me, "By my calculations we should arrive at the ISA in no more then 5 minutes."

I looked at her and gave her a mischievous smile, and saw that the white tower of the ISA was indeed close.

"Looks like we'll have some free time before the next report in." I said with a laugh.

* * *

Holy crap this place was big.

"Wow! So pretty!" Kisa exclaimed as she drank in the scenery.

That was my first reaction when I stepped off the tram and onto the campus of the ISA. Impressive ivory buildings shined in the light, and only added to the beautiful scenery of the island. The sound of waves crashing against the shore could be heard off in the distance, and the sun shining brightly, casting golden light on the land.

Almost felt like a paradise.

And if it weren't for the Japanese woman standing near the tram let-off giving me a look with intense brown eyes that could curdle milk, it would have been.

"You must be the agents." She said plainly, folding her arms.

"Da, thats us, it is good to meet you Miss." I said with a brief salute.

The woman didn't return the salute, but turned quickly on her heel. "Come with me."

Not much for first impressions I guess.

I lifted the plain grey duffel bag I brought to carry my personal items onto my shoulder, Kisa didn't have any baggage, and followed the woman. She was dressed smartly in a matching black business top and skirt that complemented her professional aura. She walked briskly, as if she needed to be somewhere urgently, and guided me to the front office. Another woman with brown hair and thick glasses sat behind the desk and smiled when we both came in.

"Ah Orimura-sensei, good morning. How can I help you?" She asked.

Hmm, Orimura huh? Yikes, who would have thought the mighty Mondo Grosso champion would be a teacher of all things? That would explain where she had disappeared to for the past couple years.

"Yes, these students needs to be registered, and need to put in a orders for rooms and uniforms." Orimura-sensei responded briefly, giving me an ever so slight look.

The woman looked past Orimura-sensei and her eyes widened a bit when she saw me. "Ah of course, I'll take care of that now."

"Good, then I shall be leaving you." Orimura-sensei said formally, and she left without another word to us.

"Well then, if you would be so kinda as to let me fill out these forms real quick we can get started okay? Your class will be Class 1-1." The desk lady said cheerfully.

Kisa turned to me, "Don't worry Sargent, I'll do both of our forms. You go on to class okay?"

I nodded, "Alright, I'll see you in a bit."

"Bye bye!" Kisa turned to the desk lady as I was walking away.

"First off what is your name?"

"Kisa Letsnitski."

"How old are you?"

"Four, my physical body is meant to appear to be sixteen."

"Erm, race?"

"I'm a Theta series android with a 2026 logic code system."

"Um...eye color?"

"My visual units are considered by the color spectrum to be an electric cyan..."

* * *

**Class 1-1**

* * *

The classroom was abuzz with the chattering of the students, Ichika Orimura sat in his desk and looked around at the dozens of gossiping girls.

"Hey guys, whats everyone so excited about?" He asked out loud.

"Oh you haven't heard?" Charlotte asked.

"It seems that the Academy is getting a new student today." Cecilia answered, flipping her blonde hair flamboyantly.

"Rumors have been going around that its another boy." Laura added.

"No way! Another male IS pilot?" Ichika said in disbelief.

"No no, don't you watch the news?" Houki exclaimed. "Its an agent from the Russian NESTS organization."

Ichika put on a confused face, "Whats NESTS?"

The girls all sighed, "What are we going to do with you?"

Ichika was about to respond, but his voice was hushed by Chifuyu yelling at everyone to shut up. She stood at the head of the class and appeared to be in an even worse mood then usual this morning. She was practically glaring at the class.

"As Im sure many of you know by now, the Academy is receiving a new student from a NESTS organization today." Chifuyu quickly summarized, "So please give your undivided attention to the new student." She turned to the door.

"Enter!"

* * *

I took a breath and opened the door. I quickly stepped to the front of the class and a little hologram appeared next to me, displaying my name in kanji.

"Hello comrades, I'm Isaac Romanov. It is nice to meet you all, and I hope we can get along these next couple of years."

_KYAAAAAA!_

That caught me off guard, guess I should have expected that.

"It is a boy! The rumors were right!"

"He's really cute too!"

"Omigod his accent is sooooo hot!"

"Alright thats enough! Be quiet!" Chifuyu commanded over the screaming girl army, and they immediately went silent. Quite an impressive respectful fear this woman has over people.

"Romanov, you can have that seat in the back." Chifuyu said, pointing at a vacant desk in the very back row, behind a blonde girl with a blue headband.

I responded with "Yes ma'am." And made my way to the desk, feeling dozens of eyes boring into my back the whole desk was more like a big computer, something i hadn't expected, but I plopped my bag next to my chair, sat down and looked straight ahead anyway.

"Alright, on with the lesson. Who can tell me about Equalizers..."

* * *

The bell rang not long after I arrived, class was done for the day it seemed. I managed to dust off my knowledge of the workings of IS enough to get by today but it looks like I'll need to do some studying in the future. I was mentally planning my schedule when I heard someone approach my desk.

"Excuse us, may we have a moment?" A voice asked, and when I looked up it was one other then Ichika Orimura himself, the legend in the flesh. Surrounding him were five girls of varying nationalities, most of them were Europeans but I did see that two of them were Asian. In fact, the blonde girl who sat in front of me was among them.

"Ah, yes. How can I help you?" I said with a slight smile.

"We just wanted to welcome you to the school, I'm Ichika Orimura by the way, its nice to meet you Romanov-san." Ichika said with a smile back.

"Likewise man, good to see another guy here." I said, extending my hand witch Ichika immediately took and gave a good handshake. Ichika was kind enough to introduce the girls that came with him, and after a little digging I found that they were all Personal IS holders

"You all have your own private IS? Wow." I said, amazed.

Ichika glanced at his group, "Well everyone here except Houki and myself are reps for their countries, but yeah."

I smiled widely, "Well that's really cool, because I also have a personal mech."

Ichika got a little confused, as it seemed. "I thought you couldn't fly an IS, how could you have a personal one?"

I shook my head and waved my hand dismissively. "Nah man..."

"I'm a Warframe pilot."

* * *

**End of Chapter 1.  
**


	2. The Mech behind the Man

**So seems like the first chapter was well received, and I'm pretty happy with the reviews at this point.**

**In the last chapter it was revealed that Isaac was a pilot for the Warframe mech, how does it work? What is it used like? How will this machine stack up against an IS?  
**

**Answers, but maybe to different questions.**

* * *

******BEAR flagship Vladimir, **2000 feet above Pripyat, Ukraine  


**000**

Smoke gently wafted from an expensive cigar sitting in a elegant glass ashtray, filling the nicely furnished office with an exotic and appealing smell. An older man of about 55 years sat in a cushy leather chair with a literal mountain of paperwork in front of him. The man had greying hair and old but vibrant blue eyes, and was wearing a smart black uniform with gilded orange linings, he wore several patches and awards on his right breast and shoulder, he also wore a black eyepatch with the same orange linings as his uniform on his left eye, the war took his eye as a souvenir many years ago. The man reached out and took the cigar and took a long breath of it before setting it back down and blowing out a long stream of smoke.

Finally...a moment of peace.

A sudden knock at the door violently took him out of his restful state, "Enter." He said, after uttering a silent curse.

The door to his office hissed open, letting a bit of his smoke out. And there stood a young man of about 27 stepped in. He had brown hair and eyes, and was likewise dressed in a black and orange uniform, but he had less things pinned upon his uniform. He was carefully carrying yet another stack of paperwork.

"Got another round for you here, Director Morozov." The young man said with a smidgen of pleasure, plopping the stack on the older man's desk.

Morozov gave the papers and the young man a sour look, "I suppose you relish the sight of me filling out papers like a secretary don't you?"

The young man gave a open, mischievous smile, "Not necessarily, I admit that it is pretty entertaining to see the ISA attempting to sledgehammer us with paperwork."

Morozov snorted, "Hardly fitting behavior for a BEAR Ace Captain, dont you think so Nikolai?"

In response, Nikolai raised his hands. His right arm was silvery and metallic, a cybernetic prosthetic. A relic from what he gained and lost from the war. "Perhaps, but I suppose this is the sacrifice we make for Isaac's ticket to the ISA."

Grunting, Morozov turned back to the papers. "Tactical Sargent Romanov is certainly not helping the transfer process." The old General took a handful of papers and threw them to Nikolai, who caught them easily.

"Sir?" Nikolai asked, looking at the papers.

Morozov didn't look up, "Those are Romanov's custom equipment requisitions, grab a pen and have fun."

Nikolai grumbled and took a metal pen out of his uniform's pocket, sat down in a guest chair and began reviewing the papers.

The next few minutes were spent in silence, the only noises were pens scribbling on paper and ash falling into the ashtray.

"Nikolai, what is the status on Romanov's Warframe?" Morozov asked, breaking the silence.

Nikolai finished the paper he was working on and moved onto the next one. "It isn't 100 percent combat ready at the moment, but Ive heard that it is nearing completion. The Warframe has accepted the Triad Core System and is holding stable."

Morozov nodded and took a puff on his cigar. "When can it be deployed?"

"This afternoon at the latest, it is going to take some time to transfer and synchronize Isaac's unique weapon data to the new unit." Nikolai reported. "Granted it would be faster if we didn't have Isaac's custom weapons to upload."

That made the General scoff. "That boy...why does he insist on having his crazy custom weaponry on the Warframe. Doesn't he realize how expensive these things are? "

Nikolai nodded, "Just be glad we managed to talk him out of some of the crazier ones, like that one that shot drills."

The General groaned an rolled his eyes, "So much R&D time wasted on that infernal device...all I'm asking is that Romanov's new Warframe better put some IS on their asses."

"With the Triad System in place, I assure you that will be a problem sir." Nikolai commented.

"The Triad System." Morozov mused, chuckling slightly. "Lets just hope that Japanese woman knew her stuff when she designed it."

Nikolai smiled reassuringly, "Dr. Tomoki actually made quite the revelation in making it. Three nuclear fusion reactor cores linked together and harmonized in just the right way, and a Warframe can have a power output close to a 3rd Gen IS. That puts IS and Warframe on the same level for the very first time, and gives us a fighting chance."

"Even without something like the Triad System, Romanov has proved himself against enemy IS during the war. I for one have confidence in him." Morozov said coolly.

"As do I sir, but..." Nikolai leaned back in his chair, "Do you think that Isaac was really the best choice to send to the Academy?"

Morozov puffed on his cigar for a moment, "Given his history and attitude with the IS, I would say there is no other agent that would fare better. I understand your concern Nikolai, but you already know that the benefits of having a BEAR agent inside the ISA are innumerable. And Isaac was only narrowly was accepted because he is the only agent of legal age to be a student there."

"I know that this is just the thing BEAR needs to stay up to date with all the countries, but you of all people are aware that Isaac honestly and truly hates the IS."

"He hasn't had that mindset towards the IS since the war." Morozov retorted with a wave of his hand. "He has abandoned the childish belief that all IS are evil, and instead recognized that the real threat is the terrorists and power hungry who have IS at their disposal."

Nikolai only sighed, "I can only hope that you are right."

Morozov suddenly scowled deeply as something dawned on him, "Are you trying to chat me up to avoid doing paperwork?"

"Ah...well...uh." Nikolai stammered.

"Get back to work Ace Captain."

"Yes, sir." Nikolai groaned and picked his pen back up.

"And get in contact with Romanov's HUSK." Morozov ordered, "Tell her that the iron curtain is lifted."

"Is that a good idea to do when the mech isn't fully ready?" Nikolai asked haphazardly.

"Thats an order Ace Captain, it is time for the ISA to see what we are made of."

Nikolai practically jumped out of his seat, glad to have an excuse to leave. "Aye sir. I will get on that imminently." he then started for the door.

"After..." Morozov interrupted, an demonic grin on his aged face. "You are done with your paperwork."

**000**

I shook my head and waved my hand dismissively. "Nah man, I'm a Warframe pilot."

Everything was quiet for a moment, even some girls in the far off corner stopped their conversation and turned to look at us. Some had a look in their eyes that was difficult to pin down.

Curiosity perhaps? Or maybe hostility? I couldn't tell.

Ichika blinked and tilted his head questioningly, "A...Warframe? Whats a Warframe?" He said, testing out the word.

Ugh, really? This guy was as dense and clueless as his file said he was. I looked to Ichika's friends for some help in explaining to him. Luckily the British girl, Cecilla, stepped in to help.

"Honestly Ichika dear, I do wonder how it is that you can miss such huge social topics so easily." She scolded in a haughty, superior tone. "A Warframe is a mechanized combat suit that was developed by refugee resistance groups in Moscow during WWIII. Ever since their conception, they have proven to be very effective military weapons. Some even call them the male answer to the IS"

I nodded, impressed. "Very nicely said Ms. Alcott, most people don't know much beyond the name. Color me impressed."

Celilla brushed her golden hair back and puffed her chest out proudly, "Its the duty of an elite to research and understand such things."

Ichika looked at me. "So this Warframe thing is like an IS?"

Before I could speak, the short little Chinese girl, Rin, butted in. "Not really, IS and Warframe are more different then not. But despite their vast differences, a small amount of the newer Warframes can equally match early 2nd Gen IS in terms of power output. That being said, IS have always been a dozen steps ahead of Warframes and are still completely superior."

Well, seems like some of the Reps have been brushing up on Warframes lately. What Cecilla and Rin said were almost exactly what the book Modern Mechs had to say on Warframes, luckily enough that information is almost 5 years old. But still that's concerning, perhaps there was an info leak to some countries before I arrived that I was a Warframe pilot, and they wanted their Reps to be up to date? Or did BEAR give this info on purpose?

"Well, you two are half right." I said, leaning back in my chair.

"Eh?" They both said in unison, that must have taken some practice.

"What do you mean Romanov-san?" Charlotte asked, cocking her head to one side questioningly.

"Well you see-"

"Tactical Sargent Romanov!" A harsh, very agitated voice yelled from the front of the class. I immediately snapped my head facing the yell and saw a steaming Chifuyu Orimura, death in her eyes. A complete contrast to the bouncy bundle of happy she had by the scruff of her synthetic neck.

"Ah Sargent," Kisa beamed at me, giving me a thumbs up for no real reason. "I'm glad I located you, the Direc-ack."

Chifuyu had gripped Kisa a little harder and shut her up, she looked straight at me with slitted eyes. As if I was a worm she was planning to put on a hook and fish with.

"I believe this belongs to you, keep a better leash on her." She said simply, before releasing Kisa and leaving without another word.

Wow, she really doesn't like me eh?

Ichika broke the spell by letting out a long breath, and ruffled his hair uncomfortably. "Wow, I've never seen Nee-chan that mad before. That was super scary stuff."

"I agree." Houki said breathlessly, "I wonder what has her in such a mood."

I aimed a sidelong glance at my android partner, "I think I can get a hint to that. What did you do Kisa?"

Kisa shrugged, a gesture she picked up from me I admit. "I was simply displaying my physical capabilities to my classmates."

I narrowed my eyes, "And how did you do that?"

Kisa put on a proud smile, "I lifted my desk, weighing approximately 310 pounds, over my head and walked around the room."

While she was talking, I rolled up a few sheets of paper, and when she was done I bopped her on the head with the roll a few times. "No, no. Bad Kisa. No." I said in-between bops.

Kisa made a pretty decent embarrassed look, "Don't treat me like a dog Sargent!"

"Then don't do stupid stuff." I retorted, bopping her again.

Ichika looked at his harem, then back at the two bickering BEAR operatives. "Uh, are we in the way of something?" He asked aloud.

I stopped bopping Kisa, and her face returned to normal. She locked eyes with Ichika and small codes of binary floated across her iris, before her eyes flashed white for a millisecond.

"Ah, it is nice to finally meet you in person, Ichika Orimura." Kisa said with a smile, a more-or-less greeting.

Ichika gave a friendly smile back, "You know me? Im at a disadvantage."

"Oh of course," Kisa said. "I understand that it is Japanese custom to exchange family names at meetings. I am Letsnitski Kisa."

"It is nice to meet you Letsnitski-san. I hope Im not being too forward, but are a operator too?" Ichika asked.

Kisa nodded, "Oh yes, I am registered as both a BEAR agent as well as Sargent Romanov's spouse."

All of a sudden, silence swallowed up the room in an instant. Ichika and his friends looked completely shocked, and I must admit I was too.

"Y-your what?" Houki said, looking at Kisa then at me.

I had to clear this up quick. "She means we are partners, Kisa and I have been together since the war."

"Such a long standing betrothal!?" Cecilla said, appalled.

"To marry so young!" Rin sputtered.

"Love truly is fleeting I suppose?" Charlotte added.

Dammit, made it worse!

Kisa cocked her head in questioning, looking all around, "Why is everyone so pale? Are you all experiencing cardiac difficulty?"

I've had enough of this. "Kisa, everyone is like that because they think you said we were married." I said with a facepalm.

"Why would they think that?" Kisa questioned. "I merely said I was your spouse, as we qualify to those standards. We live in the same house, we rarely are apart for the other, we keep in constant contact, we've even shared a bed during a mortar strike."

"How scandalous!" Houki shouted.

And there's more fuel to the fire... Why does she have to do that?

"Because when you refer to someone as a spouse that usually implies that you share a martial bond with someone." I responded. "Look up the definition."

Kisa paused for a moment, "Ah I see. Perhaps comrades is a more accurate comparison?"

I sighed, glad that she finally got it. "It is, thank you."

Cecilla and Houki looked relived to hear that, "So you two aren't married?"

Kisa smiled, "Oh no no, a relationship between a human and a HUSK is a partnership. Developing feelings of love is difficult, but not unfathomable, for a HUSK."

Charlotte's eyes lit up, "You are a HUSK? I could barely tell, you look perfectly human. You must be very advanced."

"Yes Ms. Dunois, I am a Theta series." Kisa then suddenly started pulling on her arm, grabbing her synthetic skin.

"Kisa what are you doing?" I asked.

Kisa looked at me, "I am attempting to reenact a scene I once saw in an old movie called Terminator, where the terminator takes his synthetic layer off to expose the machine below."

"But you are entirely synthetic, you cant really do that."

Kisa considered this, "Is this what humans call awkward?"

I rolled my eyes. "Were you saying something when you came in here? Something about the Director?"

Realization sprung back into Kisa's eyes, "Of course, Ive been tracked sideways!"

"I think you mean sidetracked..." Cecilla said.

Kisa ignored this comment, and dug into my bag. "Director Morozov has lifted the iron curtain, your Neural Link and Leash are now unlocked for your use and most of your Warframe data is available. The ISA has also been given the data to the mech."

Kisa took out a wrapped bundle from my bag and unraveled it to reveal a bulky black brace, roughly half the size of my forearm, a Leash.

"Finally, its so weird not having this on" I said, taking the Leash from Kisa and slipping it on my left arm. It recognized my DNA and snapped shut on my arm, sealing itself and powering up. The screen flashed orange, and settled into the main screen. It then began it's boot up sequence.

_Neural Link detected, Tactical Sargent Isaac Romanov, Linking...success. Leash Model CE (Combative Engineering) fully active._

The microchip in the back of my neck buzzed slightly, and the Neural Link was established. That sudden buzz made me shiver slightly.

"Ahh, that's better." I said in relief, I never liked to be without my Leash.

"Wow, thats pretty cool." Ichika said, coming to my side to get a better look at the Leash. "It looks like really expensive tech."

"Oh you bet," I confirmed, "A Leash is every BEAR operative's most valuable piece of personal gear. It had every had everything pertaining to the individual wearing it on it, from DNA signatures to what size boot you wear and everything in between. Leashes are also biometricly sealed to the person it was issued to, so no one except for the owner can access it. Next to Warframes and HUSKs, its the best piece of tech we have."

"Speaking of Warframes," Rin said. "Werent you about to say something before Orimura-sensei came in?"

"Oh yeah." I said, completely forgot about that. "I would tell you, but now that I have my Leash I can show you instead."

I tapped at my Leash's screen a few times, "Basic Warframe info, wide hologram."

_Data retrieved._

I tapped the screen again, and a large hologram prominently displayed a report on Warframes, a very recent data gathering that happened about 1 year prior.

_1- Appearance: The first and most noticeable is appearance. While IS are sleek and aerodynamic to allow for smooth and easy movement through the air, Warframes are built like robotic tanks. Most units are bigger then IS, nearly 14 feet tall (About 457cm) and weigh about three tons (6000 lbs). Because they are made from a fusion of aircraft aluminum and carbonized steel that is both lighter then normal tanks and aircraft, and yet much better in terms of damage absorption. Newer models have also been equipped with high-density obsidian to better protect against lasers._

_Another way Warframes look different from IS is their armor. Warframe armor tends to be bulky and encases the entire body of the pilot so there is no skin showing, where IS armor doesn't usually cover the chest, upper forearms, upper thigh, or head. And generally speaking, most Warframe are equipped with some sort of full face helmet that covers the entire head (These helmets function as the HUD, radar, sonar, life support, and visual enhancement gear. So it is unusual to see an Warframe without a helmet.)_

_2- Pilots: It is true that only women with a high aptitude with IS can pilot one, but the requirements for piloting an Warframes are a bit different. Normally speaking, only members of a country's Special Forces have clearance to pilot a Warframe (Such is the case with BEAR.) Extensive training is required to even walk upright in an Warframe, as the machine is controlled by both manual movement and thought, meaning that a Warframe can move as fast as a pilot can react. Unlike IS, both males and females can pilot Warframes, but a survey has shown that the majority of Warframe pilots are males._

_3- Pilot Attire: IS usually are piloted while a pilot wears an IS Suit. Warframe are likewise typically piloted by a pilot wearing a much more battle appropriate suit of Fenris armor. Fenris body armor is a standard issue armor to BEAR operatives, and is designed to maximize freedom of movement while maintaining optimum protection to the wearer. Advanced combat armor designed for high speed combat, both in the air and on the ground. A high velocity jet propulsion system is installed into every suit of Fenris armor, making ground troops very effective against all known weapon systems. Fenris armor also levels the playing field for non-IS and non-Warframe combatants, as they are extremely maneuverable and difficult to hot because of their speed and small size. Fenris users can also be loaded with anti-mech weapons and tools, making them a considerable threat to mechs._

_4-Power Source: IS use an IS Core as their main supply of power and energy, but the knowledge of how to make IS Cores is known only to Tabane Shinonono. Thus, Warframes use nuclear fission reactors as it's power source (Most models have it stowed away in the small of it's back.) All energy produced by this extremely dangerous material is converted and used in power supply, even the radiation produced by the nuclear fission is harvested and converted into electrical energy. If the powers source was hit in battle there would be no nuclear explosion, because the system that maintains the nuclear fission would instantly nullify the power source by de-ionizing the fission into a weaker, less then harmful material so a downed Warframe wouldn't damage it's comrades._

_5-Flight mechanics: IS seem to have the thruster power to remain aloft almost indefinitely, and rely on superior aerial combat skills. Warframes are on the opposite spectrum because they can't fly for very long because they were designed to dominate ground combat, as they do. They can fly for a short time (Around 2 hours) but mainly use their thrusters for short and rapid bursts of speed to avoid enemy fire in quick succession, and to preform jumps, rushes, and a sort of hover a few inches above the ground to gain some speed and ignore the terrain in the form of a skating movement (They seem to require a cooldown period for the boosts raging from 3 to 5 seconds, while the hover can be preformed indefinitely.)_

_6- Defense: Warframe Mechs have NO SHIELDS protecting the pilot, instead they have much denser and heavier armor designed to take a thrashing from IS and still work with deadly efficiency surrounding the entire body of the pilot. Not even a weapon like a railgun can punch through Warframe stock armor in one hit, requiring multiple hits to burn through it, and even more if additional armor is equipped. (Note that this is one of the reasons Warframe are so much heavier then IS)  
_

_7- Weapon Systems: Weapons for Warframes are highly dependent on the preference of the pilot, but the sheer amount of available weapon systems make each Warframe a potential threat to an IS. However most Warframe pilots prefer to have limited weapon slots, typically a main arm, sidearm, secondary main arm, heavy weapon, and melee. Recent advancements have made it so that __Warframes are capable of dimensional storage, and can summon weapons directly into the hands at will.  
_

_8- Deployment: Warframe lack the ability to directly materialize onto the pilot like IS do. Most Warframe are deployed with a pilot's Leash, and one the pilot summons the Warframe, a signal is sent to the machine and it goes into deploy mode and materializes in a location specified and chosen by the pilot, (Sometimes as a defensive shield) then scoops him/her into the cockpit and the deployment is complete._

_End of requested information._

"Wow, thats..." Rin started, eyes full of curiosity.

"Fascinating," Cecilla finished, carefully scrutinizing the data, taking it all in. "It seems that Warframes have taken their previous weaknesses and shortcomings, and turned them into their most powerful attributes."

Charlotte was reviewing the data for the second time, "Warframes have really advanced haven't they?"

"Indeed, its almost startling how fast they have improved." Houki agreed. She looked to Ichika, "What do you think Ichika?"

Ichika seemed completely boggled by the information, but was still scanning the data regardless. "I dont understand most of this, but it looks like Warframes are on a whole different world."

That made Kisa and I smile.

"Well we hope so," I said, "Warframe are not just meant to be machines of war, though that is their primary purpose. As I'm sure you are aware, men are considered a lower class in an IS dominated world. Warframes will hopefully bring the two sexes to a equal standing in time."

"And if you think what you just saw was cool, that list is just covering standard issue Warframe." Kisa said matter of factually, "Personal Warframe are even more interesting."

That must have intrigued Cecilla, as she snapped out of her daze. "Are they now? You said you were a Warframe pilot, could you show us your unit?"

I mulled that over a bit, "Well since the ISA already has the data, it wont be long until everyone has it. Sure, I'll show you it."

Cecilla smiled, "Ive never seen a Personal Warframe before, I must say I'm excited."

I got on my Leash, and tapped it. "Display Personal Warframe, wide hologram."

_Accessing...success._

The Leash threw up a hologram of a heavily armored jet black Warframe with orange edges. It had many robust features, being a heavily armored unit clearly designed to absorb absurd amounts of punishment and still function like a dream. The helmet was particularly fierce, it looked like a stark black metal face but also had a contrasting orange visor for the eyes. On the shoulders were two very nasty looking guns.

"Everyone, say hi to my Warframe. The Kalash."

Houki looked at the image and then of to the sidebar. "Thats odd, the specs are hidden."

"Yes they are, could you show them Romanov-san?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, sure. Give me one second." I said.

The sidebar revealed itself, and I joined everyone in reading them.

_Unit: #RE077 "Kalash" Specialized Heavy Assault Mech, recently upgraded_

_Pilot: Tactical Sargent Isaac Romanov, BEAR_

_Operating System: Triad Core System_

_Power output: Equivalent to 3rd Gen IS_

"W-what is this!?" Houki stammered, pointing at a bit of data on the specs.

I followed her point and I couldn't help but repeat her when I saw what she did. Plain as day on my specs...

_Unit Classification: IS HUNTER-KILLER_

* * *

**Well thats the end of this chapter, we got to understand Warframes a little more, and finally see Isaac's Warframe. How will he fare in the ISA with his hunter-killer Warframe? We'll find out next time.**

**Thanks for reading you guys :)**


End file.
